


As You Wish

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @jayankles‘s One Year Everything Challenge. Hopefully this came out ok. Its pretty fluffy. You may need dental floss.Prompt: SamxReader and ‘The Princess Bride’





	As You Wish

“Oh, Buttercup, you idiot! Why would you even consider that doofus?!” You rolled your eyes and snagged another handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“Babe? Who are you talking to?” Sam’s voice came up behind you as he leaned over the couch.

“The TV,” you sighed.

“And why are you talking to the TV? What are you watching, anyways?”

“The Princess Bride. Such a good movie. And because Buttercup didn’t wait for Westley and married douche bag Humperdink.” You sighed.

“ _Humperdink_? What a name! Hate to have been that guy growing up… Anyways, I have no idea who these characters are.” Sam shrugged. “Never seen it.”

You felt your jaw drop at his statement. “You’ve _never_ seen ‘The Princess Bride’?! What the hell?”

“Just never had the time, I guess. Too many other things I got into and I probably forgot about it.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him next to you on the couch.

“Well, have a seat! You’re gettin’ schooled on this cult classic!” Sam rolled his eyes but got comfy anyways as you restarted the movie.

Halfway through, they had just gotten to the scene with the Fire Swamp when the bunker door opened and slammed shut, footsteps descending the stairs.

“Yo! Anyone home?” Dean’s voice yelled out.

“Rec room!” You and Sam replied simultaneously.

Dean entered the room and dropped his duffle on a nearby table before plopping down in the recliner in exhaustion.

“Tiring hunt?” You asked.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “But at least the ghost is toast and no one else ended up dead. Just a few bruises as a keepsake.” His eyes drifted to the TV. “You guys watching ‘The Princess Bride’? Good movie!”

You and Sam eyed each other before looking back at Dean. “You’ve seen ‘The Princess Bride?! No way!” You scoffed.

“Way! It’s a classic!”

“I know it’s classic, Dean. It’s still considered a ‘chick flick’ though, and you hate those!” Sam chimed in.

Dean looked affronted. “It’s _not_ a chick flick! It’s an action movie!”

You raised an eyebrow. “It has action _in it_ but it’s still a romance, Dean. A chick flick. You know, I don’t believe you’ve really seen this movie…”

“I have too!” He clamored. ‘Several times, in fact!”

“Fine.” You stated. “Finish this quote, then. _‘Westley, what about the R.O.U.S’s?’_ ”

Dean replied a not even a millisecond later. “ _Rodents of unusual size? I don’t think they exist._ ”

You narrowed your eyes. “ _Get back, witch!_ ”

“ _I’m not a witch. I’m your wife! But after what you just said, I’m not sure I want to be that anymore._ ”

You and Dean traded lines back and forth before realizing the movie was almost over. Sam had been quiet and you realized he had been intently watching the movie, which made you smile.

You and the brothers finished the movie in relative silence, you and Dean softly quoting the movie as it played. After the credits rolled, Dean stretched and said goodnight before grabbing his duffle and heading to bed.

After he left, you turned to Sam. “So, what did you think?”

He smiled. “I liked it! Can’t believe I never saw it before. You weren’t kidding. Definitely a classic!”

“So… You wouldn’t be opposed to watching it again sometime?” You asked.

“Nope!” He replied.

“Well,” you started. “How about next weekend? They’re having an anniversary special commemorating 25 years.”

He leaned over and gave you a sweet kiss. “As you wish.”


End file.
